oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Requests for adminship/Spineweilder (Bureaucrat)
Spineweilder __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi there, my name is Spineweilder and I am an administrator on the Old School RuneScape Wiki, and perhaps the most active. My contributions to this wiki speaks for itself, and I'm sure the users here can testify that I have had a big impact on the wiki itself. I, Spineweilder, accept this nomination for bureaucratship. I understand that the only difference between bureaucratship and the administrative ability that I already have is that I am able to assign user rights. I understand that I may not, for any reason, delegate any form of adminship to any user who has not passed an appropriate RFA or RFB. Lastly, I understand that the respective agreement in regards to standard adminship still applies. Signed, -- 20:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Questions for the nominee 1. What bureaucrat work do you intend to take part in? *I'll take part in anything I am able to take part in, but my priorities for the Wiki usually goes to Old School RuneScape-exclusive content. 2. What have been your most helpful contributions to the 2007scape Wiki, and why? *I believe all my contributions are helpful to the wiki. However, the most helpful contributions I've made are making pages and files for content that are exclusive to Old School RuneScape, since that's what players usually visit this site for. 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? *I've gotten into conflict with several users here, but most are due to errors made when uploading a file or making a page. Otherwise, there is little to no conflict I've encountered, if you don't count all the vandalism and blocking I do on a daily basis. Additional questions (asked by the community if necessary) Discussion '''Support - '''Spineweilder is really helpful, he's a great Admin and would make an even better Bureau. 21:23, May 13, 2014 (UTC) '''Support! - Definitely one of the most active OSRS Wiki editors out there. He does particularly well when it comes to dealing with vandals, new updates, images, gifs, etc. He deserves to be placed in this role. 22:12, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Support -''' Enough said. He helps tons, most active admin etc etc. 22:45, May 13, 2014 (UTC) '''Support - Spine definitely deserves this, he is all over this wiki, whether it's dealing with vandalism or adding new useful information or pictures, he's covered it all constantly and shows no sign of stopping, and would definitely make the right decisions as a bureaucrat just like he does as an admin. (Pardon the non-formality) -- 21:16, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Support - What everyone is saying is fine, you're a good admin and all, but that's not exactly what this is about. Crat tools are not going to help you any further than admin tools already can. There is nothing additional that can come from being a crat that can help you improve how you edit. It's failed to been mentioned here entirely why you should be a crat. Spine, you are pretty much the life of this wiki. You are, without a doubt, the most active editor, and of every editor, I think it's clear that you care more about this project than anyone else. Those aren't exactly credentials, but they help make the case. You oversee everything. You also can't do everything alone. There is a need for admins. While you should not be handpicking them, someone needs to be there to promote candidates when and if the community decides that candidate is ready. For this wiki, I think you are the prime candidate for this job. No one is as involved in making decisions as you, and I can't trust anyone here more than you to make the most rational and unbiased decisions. You're not up for this role because you're a "good admin". That'd be absolutely ridiculous. You're up for this role because you need these tools; and the community here needs you to have them. moluɐɯ 22:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Support - He is basically what keeps this wiki alive. Kq head (talk) 00:38, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Support - Per Expect. 09:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Support - I've basically seen you grow up as a wikian, and I'm absolutely sure you'd be very well able to handle 'cratship. 13:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Closed - Spineweilder has been granted bureaucratship. 06:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC)